Stuck on an Island
by Lauren-Michelle
Summary: Daisuke's class goes on anther trip. This time though, Dark, Satoshi, Daisuke and Krad are stuck on an island. No yoai or shonen-ai. Sequel to "Stuck in an Elevator". This is the last one I'm making
1. The journey begins!

Alright! This is my second fanfiction, and also my second DNAngel fanfic.

The first one I made was "Stuck in an Elevator". Please read that one, too! Or else, you won't understand this one.

This is about Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark, and Krad. This is not yaoi or shonen-ai.

Thank you for support.

Please read and review!

I own nothing

Chapter One- The journey begins!

--

It was a beautiful morning.  
Once again, Azumano Junior High School was going on a class trip.  
After all, the last one was great for the students. They all boarded the boat.  
They were headed to different place from last time. It would be dumb to go back to the same place as last time.

"Alright! You all know what to do!" The teacher announced. "Your partner will be the same as last time!"

Riku and Daisuke smiled at each other.

"Hiwatari-kun," Risa called, "We're partners, remember?"

"Yes, Harada-san." Satoshi nodded his head.

"Well then," The teacher began again, "everyone take your seats. You may sit were you want, but stay with your partner!"

"Yes!" The class yelled.

Riku sat next to Daisuke, and Daisuke sat across from Satoshi, who had Risa next to him.

"This'll be so fun!" Risa said, bubbling with excitment.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Daisuke agreed. Satoshi nodded, and Riku smiled.

--A while later--

"This is taking to long!" Riku complained.

"Well, I'm just as bored as last time." Risa said.

"Why are you bored?" Asked Daisuke.

"Well," She began, "for one, Hiwatari-kun is practically dead."

They looked over at Satoshi, who was sleeping soundly.

They laughed.

"Did he ever wake up last time?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah," Risa began, "when he fell on me." She finished bluntly.

Riku poked him. He didn't move an inch, and stayed sleeping.

"You're right, he seems dead." They all laughed.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Satoshi had woken up.

"Eh," Daisuke began, as awkward as ever, "well..."

"You look dead when you sleep." Riku finished for him.

"R-Riku-san!" Daisuke said.

"What? It's true." She said laughing.

Satoshi shrugged.

As they trailed off to a new topic, the boat got closer and closer to shore.  
What will happen now?

--

"Finally!" Risa flopped on her bed in the hotel room.

"Well, let's unpack!" Riku said to Risa.

"Okay, after this, let's go do something with Hiwatari-kun and Niwa-kun during free time!" Risa suggested

Riku agreed, and the started unpacking.

--

When they had gotten to shore, they were allowed to pick who they roomed with.  
The good thing was that Takeshi had decided to room with someone other than Daisuke.  
It worked out because now, Satoshi and Daisuke could share a room.

"This is gonna be fun, right Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked.

"It seems nice." Satoshi smiled.

"Let's hurry and ukpack so we can get with the others at free time before lunch."

"Yeah." Satoshi agreed.

"Niwa-kun! Hiwatari-kun!" Risa and Riku yelled.

They were on the beach, looking for anything to occupy the time.  
Takeshi was snooping around elsewhere, being his usual self.  
Although, he was mostly looking around to get some dirt on someone.

"Hey." Satoshi said.

"Wow! Look at that!" Daisuke pointed in the direction of the sea.

There was a small island not to far away.

"It looks cool, doesn't it?" Daisuke asked.

"I guess, but I'd rather do sand art." Risa stated.

"There probably isn't anything there." Riku said.

"We can row out to it." Started Satoshi, "There's a boat rental."

"Let's do it!" Daisuke said.

"We'll stay here." Risa said, and looked at Riku who nodded in agreement.

Daisuke smiled, "Let's go!"

-- End of chapter One --

That's the end of chapter one.

I know, it was short. But, chapter two is much longer!

There's much more to come!

Thank you for reading, please review.

--Tabatha.


	2. A strange place

This is chapter two!

Read and enjoy!

I own nothing.

Chapter Two- A strange place.

The boys went to the rental, and asked about the small island.  
They were told that people go there every now and then, and that they were allowed to sail to it.  
They rented a small boat, and set out for the tiny island.

--

"Wow! The water looks so clear!" Daisuke looked over the rail.

'Don't get to close, you never know when a hungry shark will come.' Dark spoke to Daisuke.

"Dark, why do you always try to scare me?" Daisuke asked in a wisper.

'Because it's fun!' Dark retorted. Daisuke could just see him smirking happily.

Daisuke sighed. "Look, we're almost there!" He turned to Satoshi, who looked up from the wheel.

"Yes, we are." Satoshi said.

Minutes later, the boat touched shore. Satoshi tied up the boat to a small palm tree.  
They stepped out onto the sand, and looked around.

"So far, it's just trees." Daisuke said.

He walked to a tree, and kicked it. Something hit his head.

"OW! What the heck was that?!" He yelled rubbing his head.

Satoshi picked it up. "It's a coconut!" He laughed.

Daisuke found a sharp rock, and tried slitting it open.

"It won't work." He said frowning.

"Well, we can take it back and split it open there." He looked around.

"Hey, look, an old shack." He said. They walked to it.

"Hm? Daisuke found a small glass figure.

It looked like a small disk, with some sort of stone around the edges. It was also clear.

"Dark," He wispered, "do you know what this is?"

'No, I don't. But be carful, it has magic power.' He seemed a little confused.

It started glowing, and Daisuke yelled.

"What is that!?" Satoshi asked.

Letter appeared on the disk. Daisuke read them.

"Things will go back to normal when you find this item again. You also can't leave the island until you find it again."

More words appeared.

"On this island, time will pass, but off this island, time shall be stopped."

The glass disk disappeared.

"HUH?" Daisuke managed to say.

Everything went white.

--

Daisuke woke up on the beach of the island.

He looked over to his right, and saw Satoshi.

"Hiwatai-kun! Wake up!" He shook Satoshi.

"Niwa, what happened?" He asked. Then, he looked shocked.

"What?" Asked Daisuke

Satoshi rubbed his eyes. "Look behind you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He yelled.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" He screamed.

Behind him was Dark, in his own body.

He woke up. "WOAH! Is this a dream?"

He poked Daisuke. "No, Dark it's real!" Daiskue smiled.

"Wow. I don't know how this happened, but I don't care!" Dark said beaming with happiness.

"I've never gotten to meet you face-to-face." He stuck out his hand. Dark took it, and they shook.

"My name is Daisuke Niwa." He said.

"And I'm Dark." (A/N: You don't need me to tell you who said that.)

"Shut up already." Krad woke up behind Satoshi.

"What the heck?!" Satoshi yelled.

Daisuke just looked at him.

"What are you staring at?" Krad glared at Daisuke.

Daisuke stuck his tounge out.

"You little brat!" Krad was getting ready to beat him to bits.

"Stop it!" Satoshi yelled, "We have to work together to get back to normal."

"But, Satoshi-sama," Krad said, "We finally have our own bodies without killing you or anyone else."

"You heard that girl." He stated, "We can't leave until we go back to normal."

His expresion turned serious. "And we can't get back to normal without finding that object."

"This sucks!" Krad yelled. "Just when I finally thought we could live without.." He trailed off into mumbling.

(A/N: You won't get this unless you read my other fic, "Stuck in an elevator".)

The rest gave him weird looks, so he glared at them angrily. "What are you idiots looking at?"

"You" Dark said. "Once again, you're acting weird."

"Well," Daisuke saved Krad from explaining for now. "We need to go look for that thing."

The wind blew in that dramatic anime style that you always see in animes.

"What if someone finds us before we find the item?" Daisuke asked.

"They won't," Satoshi started, "because that object said we couldn't leave until we find it again."

"That's not fair.." Daisuke said sadly.

"It doesn't matter." Dark said. "Dramatic things always happen to anime characters."

Krad jumped up and punched Dark. Then he yelled, "Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

"Well, we need to make a shelter for the time being." Satoshi suggested.

"What about the shack we found the disk in?" Daisuke asked.

They looked in it's direction.

"It's gone!" They all yelled at once.

--

"Alright then, let's start making that hut." Dark said.

Krad and Dark were the builders, while Daisuke and Satoshi went to get supplies.

"Ah! Snake!" Daisuke stumbled backwards, and fell on his back.

Daisuke and Satoshi were walking through the island.

"No, Niwa." Satoshi started. "That's a vine." He pushed up his glasses.

"Oh.." He rubbed the back of his neck, giving a nervous smile.

Satoshi helped daisuke up, and they set off for wood and food.

--

They came back to the camp ground, arms full of food and wood.

Daisuke carried the wood, while Satoshi had the food.

"Wow!" Dark said. "That's a lot of stuff."

Once again, Daisuke tripped, dropping all the wood.

"Idiot." Krad mumbled.

Dark grabed his collar. "Did you say something, Krad?"

"Yeah, I said 'Idiot'! What are you gonna do?!"

"Hah!" Dark started. "At least people like him." He smirked.

"I already knew that." Krad pushed Dark off of him. He smirked back.

He thought back to the last time he saw Dark. In stupid elevator.  
'No. There's no way for us to have our very own bodies. Even though we have them now, we're going to lose them anyway.'

"Let's get started!" Daisuke said. He got next to Dark, and they began discussing plans on the hut.

--

That's the end of chapter two.

Chapter three is "Building the hut".

Thanks for reading!

Review, please!

--Tabatha 


	3. Building the hut

This is chapter three.

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy!

By the way, Krad is a little ooc.

I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Building the hut!

"It's hot out here." Daisuke said.

"Why don't we make our clothes more suitable for this weather?" Satoshi suggested.

They cut their pants into shorts, and cut their sleves off, except for Krad.

Dark was now wearing black shorts and a black tank-top.

Daisuke had maroon shorts and the red tank-top he wore under his uniform T-Shirt.

Satoshi had brown-reddish pants and his uniform shirt on.

And lastly, Krad was wearing a white t-shirt and white shorts.

They had decided to start building the hut.

"Wait, we should eat first." Said Satoshi. "It's 12:30 p.m."

Satoshi layed down the food.

He had 4 bananas, 3 pineapples, 7 mangos, 2 coconuts, and a watermelon.

He used his shirt to carry some of it back to the shore.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Dark said.

"Well," Daisuke said, "I'll go catch some fish."

a few minutes later, Daisuke came back with eight fish.

"How'd you catch that many?" Satoshi asked.

"I made a net with some twigs, and trew in some rotten fruit as bait." Daisuke replied.

"Well, let's cook the fish." Dark said.

--After preparing and cooking fish--

"Let's eat!" Daisuke smiled.

Dark noticed Krad looking at the food.

"What is it?" Dark asked.

"How do you eat this stuff?" He picked up a pineapple.

Dark's mouth fell to the ground.

"Havent you ever eaten anything in your entire life!?" He yelled.

"No." He said bluntly. "When I get ahold of my tamer's body, I fight, not eat."

"Well," Dark started, "I know you can get energy from the food your tamer eats, but havent you ever wondered what food tastes like?"

"I never thought much about it." Krad replied. "It crossed my mind now and then, but.." He trailed off.

"Well then," Dark said, "dig in!" He smirked and proceeded to stuff his face.

Krad picked up a fish and did what the others did.

--An hour later--

"That was.. actually pretty good." Krad said.

"If you liked this, wait 'till you eat some real food." Dark said.

"But, isn't this real food?" Krad cocked his head to the side.

Dark slapped his forhead. "I mean good quality food."

Krad stared. "O..kay..?"

"Let's build the hut." Satoshi said.

--

"Hey," Krad called, "someone bring me some wood."

Daisuke came over. "Here ya go."

Krad put the wood in place. "Can you get me some vines?"

"Yeah, wait just a second." Daisuke walked away and came back with the vines.

"Here." Daisuke handed him the vines.

"Okay, thanks." Krad replied.

"Wait, what did you say?" Daisuke looked at him like he was crazy.

(A/N: We all know he is, but it's an expresion, people.)

Krad quickly said, "Nothing, nevermind."

'Geez! Last time I checked, you thank people when they do what you want'  
He tightened the vines. 'What was with that look? Am I really that creepy?'

Dark yelled over to Krad, "I'm done with my side! What about you?"

Krad dusted his hands off. "Done!"

It didn't look so bad. It had a low ceiling, and it was just one big room, but it looked sturdy enough.  
The door was all the way to the right, and the other side was just a place for them to sleep. It had space for four small beds, in a square formation. They layed down leaves, and the leftover material from their clothes, to use as beds.

"Well then," Dark started, "let's rest a little before finding dinner. We can find that disk tommorow."

The rest agreed. Daisuke walked over to Dark.

"Hey, Dark," He wispered.

"What?" Dark wispered back.

"Is it just me, or is Krad acting weird?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, what did he do?" Dark asked.

"He said.." Daisuke looked around, "he said 'thank you'."

Dark's mouth hung open for a second.

"Just keep watching him, okay?" Asked Dark.

Daisuke nodded.

Krad wasn't doing anything suspicious at the moment. Just sitting on rock at the shore.  
But for Krad, that is suspicious. He could feel someone staring at him.  
He got up and headed to the others.

"So," He started, "what now?"

It was now 6:30 p.m. Time to eat again.

"Who gets the food this time?" Satoshi asked.

They decided on a rock, paper, scissors battle.

Krad had to have it explained to him, though.

First, Daisuke and Dark would go against each other while Krad and Satoshi did. The loser of each battle would go help get food.  
The ones who lost were Daisuke and Krad.

Dark laughed and said, "Yes! That's too bad for you guys."

Krad glared at him while Daisuke just sighed.

"You're not mad at him?" Krad asked Daisuke.

"I've gotten used to it." Daisuke shrugged.

They set off into the forest, or jungle, whatever it is.  
Krad saw a sharp rock.  
He picked it up, and tested it's sharpness on a tree.

"What are you gonna do with that?!" Daisuke asked, looking scared and defensive.

"You and Dark think I'm a nut, don't you?" Krad asked hanging his head down.

Daisuke stammered, "Er-ah-w-no-I-"

Krad said, "Calm down, I'm just doing this."

He brouht the rock to the back of his neck, and cut off his long ponytail.

Daisuke stared at him. "Why'd you do that?"

Krad said, "It was getting in my way, and it's hot here. Short hair is better."

That was part of the reason. He really also did it to say good-bye to his old self.  
He was going to change. He tossed his hair on the ground.

They kept going. Daisuke was on to him, though.  
He had a gift for reading people.

--

End of chapter 3.

Anyone ever played Tales of the Abyss?

I was reminded of it when I said Krad wanted to change.

Next is chapter four, "Dinner Time!" xD

Review, please!

Thanks for support!

--Tabatha. 


	4. Dinner Time

Here's chapter four.'

I own nothing

Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter four- Dinner Time!

--

They finally returned with food.  
This time, they didn't bring back as much since they had gotten a lot last time.  
They brought a wild pig, a medium sized bird, and three papayas.

"Woah!" Dark exclaimed. "How did you kill the bird and the pig?"

They didn't have any weapons.  
No bows, no guns, nothing!

Krad once again gathered a small beam in his hand. "It's called magic. I believe you might've heard of it"  
He smirked.

Dark shrugged. "I forgot. Plus, you should save your energy."

"It's for food. I'm not weak, you know." Krad kneeled down and set down the food.

"WOAH!" Dark yelled.

"What?" Krad asked quickly, turning towards Dark.

"What happened to your hair?" He went bug-eyed.

Krad cleared his throat. "I-I cut it. So what?"

"Why?" Dark asked.

"'Cuz I wanted to!" Krad sat down. "Well, I guess we should start dinner now."

Satoshi spoke up. "We shouldn't eat the bananas."

"Why, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked.

"There might be banana spiders here. They inject poison in bananas. Did anyone eat any?" He looked around.

"Nope." Said Dark.

"Uh-uh." Said Krad.

"No, and I'm so glad I didn't." Daisuke sighed in relief.

"Should we eat the pig or the bird?" Dark asked, "'Cuz I could eat both right now!"

"The pig." Satoshi stated, "So we'll have energy in the morning."

So they started cooking.

"By the way," Satoshi started, "I'm not gutting the pig."

"Not it!" Dark yelled, and Daisuke quickly said the same.

Krad looked at them, oblivious to the fact that he would gut the pig.  
"What do you mean, 'not it'?" He asked.

"We're 'not it', as in, we're not gutting the pig, and you are." Dark said matter-of-factly.

"Why me?!" Krad yelled angrily.

"Because," Daisuke started, "we said 'not it' before you did, making us 'not it', and you 'it'."

Krad cursed and began to gut the pig. "Fine."

Krad was not wildly protesting, which startled them.  
Krad used a magic beam as a knife, and began cutting.

-- 2 Hours Later--

(10:00 p.m.)

Dark layed back, "This seems kind of like a vacation. We're eating wild boar on a tropical island."

"Maybe so." Daisuke layed down, too. "But, I miss everyone else."

Krad looked at the night sky. "I've never seen so many stars."

Satoshi explained, "That's because the lights of the city always blocked them out. There's no city here."

Dark took this as an opportunity to figure out what Krad had going on in his insane head.  
He sat up.  
"Hey Krad."

"Hm?" Krad looked at him.

"You've been weird lately. Well, ever since we got stuck in that elevator." Dark began again before Krad could retort.  
"It's time you tell us what you're thinking. You can't back out this time."

Krad stood up. "No. Even if something's on my mind, I don't have to tell you. I'm not gonna kill you or anyone else."

Dark got mad. "You always kill things!"

Krad stared at him. "I'm bored with it now."

Dark sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Let's go bed." Daisuke yawned.

They walked in the hut.  
Satoshi took the bed on the top left, while Daisuke took the one on the top right.  
Krad slept below Daisuke, and Dark below Satoshi.

They all got in bed, and went to sleep.

--

Morning came through. The sun was climbing the horizon, and the waves were calm. The air smelled of salt, and all seemed at peace.

But at this moment peace didn't exist.

"AHH!"

Everyone woke up and saw Daisuke running out the hut, throwing his shirt off.  
Dark looked where he was sleeping.

"Crap! It's a snake!" He yelled, and followd Daisuke outside.

When outside, he laughed at what he saw.  
Daisuke had thrown his shirt off and was beating with a stick.

Krad ran outside, carring a drowsy Satoshi on his back.

"Why did it take you so long?" Dark asked Krad.

"Well, I couldn't fully wake up Satoshi-sama. Y'know, he has low blood pressure." He gently layed Satohsi down.  
"Oh, and the snake in there wasn't poisonus."

Daisuke had stopped beating his shirt and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"It's head wasn't in the shape of a daimond." He replied.

Satoshi finally came out of his drugged-like state. "What are doing outside?"

Dark grinned. "Daisuke had a completly harmless snake in his bed, so he screamed like a littel girl and ran away."

Daisuke turned red. "I DIDN'T SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!!"

"Well," Krad started, "that was nice of you to run away like a coward. You should have killed it!"

Dark said, "Hey! He doesn't spend his time figuring out how to kill things!"

"But," Krad argued, "if it would have been poisonus, someone might've gotten hurt!"

That was true.

"Sorry," Daisuke said looking down. "next time, I won't do that."

Dark ruffled his hair. "Just wake Krad up. He'll kill it." He laughed.

Krad slapped his forehead. "I can do more things than kill, y'know!"

Dark sighed. "Okay, fine. I won't make anymore 'Krad Kills Stuff' jokes."

Krad just sweatdropped.

"Let's eat breakfast." Daisuke suggested.

Satoshi got the food.

Krad picked up an orange.

"Peel the skin off." Satoshi said.

Krad asked, "How?"

"Like this." Satoshi stuck his thumb in it, and peeled the orange.

After peeling the orange, Krad ate a peice.  
"Wow." He said. "It's got a strong taste to it. But, in a good way."

"Yes." Satsohi said. "Oranges are sweet."

Krad ate another peice. "So this is 'sweet'.."

Dark blinked. "Even though it's true, I still can't believe you've never tasted anything."

Krad glared at him. "At least I don't stuff my face like a pig."

"Why you stupid--" Dark was cut off by Satoshi.

"Stop. We need to go find that disk."

"Okay." They said in unison.

--

End of Chapter four next is chapter five.

I hope you like it.

Review, please!

Thanks for the support!

--Tabatha. 


	5. The End?

This is chapter 5!

I own nothing

Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter Five- The end?

The four boys had to set off to find the disk.  
They began to decide what to do.

"I think Krad and I should go togther, and Daisuke should go with Dark." Satoshi pushed up his glasses.

"Okay, that's fine with me." Dark said.

"So when we find this, we'll go back to the way we were?" Krad asked.

"Yes. That's what I got from the message." Daisuke said.

"I have to admit, I didn't mind it here." Krad said.

"Are you stupid?!" Dark yelled. "We didn't have decent food, or a nice place to sleep!"

"I didn't think it was that bad." Krad said.

"Of course!" Dark yelled. "You haven't seen the real world at all!  
You don't know anthing except the dark corners of your tamer's mind, do you?"

Krad shrugged, "No, not really." He pretended it didn't phase him. But truthfully, he wanted to live.  
'But,' He thought, 'I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, so.. there's no way I can live.'

Dark looked at him, and was slightly sympathetic for a while.  
Even if Krad was the way he was, it was because he didn't know anything else.

"Let's go. Stop standing around." Satoshi said. "We'll meet up here in twenty minutes.  
If anyone finds it, bring it to this spot immediately."

Daisuke looked at his watch. "Okay. Come on, Dark." Dark and Daisuke walked into the tropics.

"I'm gonna leave you behind if you don't come." Satoshi walked away.

"Right.." He hesitantly said. He followed his tamer.

--10 Minutes Later--

Krad saw something glimmer to his right.  
'Is that'  
He picked it up.  
"Satoshi-sama! I found it!"

Satoshi ran to his side. "That's it!" He exclaimed.  
"Let's go to the rendezvous place."

They ran back as fast as they could.

--

When they got back, the others weren't there.

"It hasn't been twenty minutes. Let's wait." Satoshi said.

Krad looked at the ocean.  
'Now I see why people like the beach. It's calm.'

Satoshi saw him staring. "What are you looking at?"

"..." Krad didn't hear him.

"Krad? What is it?"

Krad snapped out of it. "Huh? Nothing"  
'Oh well. I'll enjoy it while I can.' He thought.

--

Daisuke and Dark arrived.

"Hey, did you guys find it?" Dark asked.

"Yes, we did. Now, I think Daisuke needs to hold it." Satoshi said.

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"That's how it happened last time." Satoshi handed it to him.

Words appeared again:

"You have passed the test."

"What test?" Daisuke wondered out loud.

New words formed:

"I search the world to find the few people who are pure-hearted.  
Two of you started out that way; you were kind from the start.  
Also, two of you have had a change of heart. I sense that you have been changed by the two I first spoke of."

"What does that mean?" Dark asked.

"I'm not pure-hearted!" Krad protested, "I kill things!"

Their words were ignored.  
Everything went white again.

--

"OW!" Daisuke sat up and rubbed his eyes which were temporarily blind.

He looked around and saw Satoshi, but Dark and Krad were gone.

'Dark?' He asked inwardly.

'We're back to normal. Let's leave, this place is weird.' Dark said.

Satoshi had already woken up now.

"Let's go, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke got up.

"Everything is ended now." Satoshi said.

'Wait!' Dark yelled to Daisuke, 'That thing said Krad had a change of heart. I have a feeling things are just getting started..'

The boys got on their boat, and headed back to see their friends.

-- The End!--

I hope you liked it!

It wasn't as good as the last one, though.

Thanks for your support! The next one is "Stuck on a plane" or maybe "Stuck in an RV".

Review, please!

--Tabatha. 


	6. Important! No Sequel! Please read this

I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing my "Stuck Series".

Some of you might wonder why. To be honest, I just don't want to do it anymore.

I have no more ideas as to what I would put as a chapter.

Thank you for the support, and all of your kindness.

See you next time!

--Tabatha 


End file.
